Avengers meets RE4 Kinda?
by Zellie Jackson
Summary: It's just an average day with Aya, until she fights with her dad. So she goes and plays her favorite game. RE4. Afterwards she goes to sleep and wakes up in the world of RE4, now she must work with Leon to not only save Ashley Graham but find a way back to her home, to her own universe in fact. Rated T for safety. Possible Cap x Aya to make Leon mad XD
1. Chapter 1: Aya's POV

**HEY GUYS! SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED ANY OTHER CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES! But knowing me I should have some new cha**pters sta**rting to form soon for those. The reason why I'm posting this story is because I found out that I can get ideas for one of my other stories by writing a new one. So enjoy! OH! These are the font styles for when Aya and Leon think or write to someone. **Ayano** and then **Leon**. Same rules apply for this story! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers or Resident Evil characters…. Sadly.. I only own Ayano and Percy Stark, Cecilia, and the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ayano's POV**

I yawn as I get into bed and adjust my bracelet my father had given me earlier today. I had just got done playing Resident Evil 4 and blushed lightly upon thinking about Leon. My twin brother rolls over and looks at me chuckling some," Aya, you still thinking about that game?" "Yes, now get out of my bed Percy!" I kick him out of my bed and smirk as he lands on the ground. "OOF! Ow! Aya! How could you," he whines, "I thought what we had was speciaaaaaaallllllllll!" Giggling I look over the edge of the bed at him, "Fine, you can sleep in my bed tonight Percy." "Yes!" He jumps up into the bed and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

Laying my head on my twin's chest and listening to his heart beat, I slowly fall asleep. Most people would find it weird for a brother and sister to sleep in the same bed, but when your dad is Tony Stark and you live with the Avengers…. You get use to weird, besides, me and Percy have done this for years as a comfort thing.

He looks down at me and whispers, "Aya, I'm sorry about the fight you had with dad today. You two will make up, don't worry." I nod and drift off to sleep not realixing that this would be the last time I saw my brother, father, and the Avengers for a long time.

* * *

**~(Time skip! Cause Aya's a lazy bitch and won't get up XD)~**

A breeze passes and I shiver curling up and grope for the covers tinking Percy took them all again… Little shit-head. Upon failing to find the covers I groan and mumble, "Percy, give me some covers or I will end you." I'm met with silence, so I opne one eye slowly to see that I'm in fact, **NOT** in my bed and am instead outside. On the ground. In the middle of a crowd of very familiar villagers.

Suddenly a male grabs me and they start yelling in… Spanish? I shake my head to wake up enough so I can listen and translate in my head. Seems those god awful years of Spanish class are finally coming to use! "Un poco de cuerda y ella! A continuación, vamos a empezar un fuego y quemar como los otros!" I paled upon hearing the translation in my head: "Get some rope and tie her up! Then we'll start a fire an burn her like the others!"

I try to fight back but can't, man these guys r strong! Soon my hands r tied above my head as I hang from this giant pole, they tie my feet to the pole also. Great... Now I'm gonna die by fire, again! Sadly I can say I've been in worse situations though. I just stare at my captors as they get the wood and something in my mind clicks. "OH FUCK! I'M IN FUCKING RESIDENT EVIL FOUR!" I struggle against the bindings and try to look for a way out if I do somehow manage to escape. I stop and think, 'Wait, this is just a dream. There's no way this can hurt me.' So I just stay completely still thinking I'm a ok when they start the fire, the flames lick at my feet and I scream, "Αυτό δεν είναι ένα όνειρο! Είμαι πραγματικά πεθαίνει! SOMEONE HELP ME!" (Translation from Greek: (Not in caps via Greek form cause ya, I too lazy to make it all caps.) This is not a dream! I'm really going to die!)

Next thing I know there's a gunshot and the villager in front of me falls to the ground dead. Looking up I see a flash of brown and black before the flames lick up my legs causing me to scream in pain. I struggle against my bonds trying to reach the bracelet my father gave me. Sadly it's covered up by the rope, lovely! The man who was killing the villagers runs over to me putting his gun up. Looking down I blush lightly realizing it's Leon S. Kennedy. Shaking my head I say, "Hey! Mind helping me out here!?" He nods hesitantly and pulls out his knife cutting the rope at my legs cussing under his breath as the flames burn him some. Rolling my eyes I kick his knife into the air and catch it with my hands as I saw at the rope. When I'm done I grab ahold of the pole and pull my legs up and over my head onto the pole.

Then I jump down next to Leon wincing cause my legs r still burned pretty badly. He bends down and pulls some healing spray from his belt and sprays my legs, the pain vanishes immediately, "Thank u for saving me Mr...?" "Leon, Leon S. Kennedy." "Nice to meet u Leon, I'm Ayano Stark, but u can call me Aya." "Stark...? American?" "Yes sir!" "What r u doing out here," he looks me up and down, suddenly I feel self-conscious cause I'm in short basketball shorts, and a pink stripped shirt that's sleeves r too low cut so you can easily c my matching pink sports bra that's sewn into the shirt.

"Uh... Actually I don't know. One minute I was in bed sleeping next to my brother the next. I'm here being burned alive. Sadly I've been in worse situations." He raises an eyebrow at me as he helps me up. "I'll explain later. Right now we wanna go into that house." I grab his hand and run off closing the door and blocking it just as I hear the sound I hate most in this game. A chainsaw starting, "Ugh, chainsaw guy. I'll be right back Leon." Without so much as a second glance I run upstairs and grab the shotgun and ammo. "Leon! I found a shotgun and ammo." He comes upstairs and opens his mouth to ask me how I knew this was up here but I put a finger to his mouth. "Live now, questions later."

With that chainsaw dude breaks down the door downstairs and I load the shotgun jumping out the window. Leon scrambles after me after he realizes that he was staring at me. "This way!" I run towards the only area I know that will be useful during this, and that's the fucking dead end... Turning I cock the gun and get ready for the chainsaw dude to come, "Aya? U seem like u know what your doing... Your gonna have a lot of explaining to do after this." I shrug, "Sounds fair." We fight until the church bell rings and they all disappear, groaning I fall on my butt and just lay back not caring if my clothes get dirty at this point. "Jesus this is a lot harder irl," I mumble to myself. Leon looks down at me as he puts the shotgun on his back, "Explain." "Fine fine, let's go find some supplies while I explain." He nods helping me up. "Alright so let's see... Which do you wanna know first?" "What other situations you've been in that were worse than this."

"Ok... Well I've been strangled 6 times, almost hung 8 times, shot at least 20 times, thrown into a water of alligators, chased down by a lion, and... This one is the best. Chased by aliens and almost killed by aliens. All thanks to my loving father." "Wow, that happened cause of your dad?" "Ya, pretty much. His enemies try using me to get to him. So basically I'm fucking bait." Frowning I remember that me and Tony had a fight before I wound up here, "And... I just had a fight with him. Right before I ended up here. I don't know how I got here Leon, but I do know that I gotta help you."

"Oh-" Cutting him off I pick up the key to the church, "So the reason y I know a lot about what to do and where things are is because I've done everything u r going to do before. So you'll need me. Cause Ashely is gonna be a pain in the ass. Trust me. I know." He just stares at me and calls Hunnigan, as they talk I walk to the church and open it up walking inside I see the merchant, "Merchant dude!"

He chuckles at me and starts his monologue, "Welcome str-" "Nope! Your talking to the wrong person, dude you wanna talk to is coming. So just be patient." He nods and watches me as I go and explore the house. Leon still hasn't come in an hour later so I buy a few guns from the merchant and leave to look for Leon.

I search the entire village before seeing a guy with his jacket on, muttering some curses in Greek I aim and shoot the guys in the head. Walking over I take Leon's jacket from the guy and slip it on. Then I leave and search for Leon.

* * *

**~(Timeskip brought to you by a sexy Spanish man XD)~**

I arrive at the house that Leon's trapped in and slowly walk inside. I hear muffled voices and kick open the door to c a man with an ax about to kill Leon and Luis. "Aya!" I smile at Leon and kick the ax dude. "Hey ugly!" The guy turns and throws his ax at me, dodging I toss my guns to the side and crack my knuckles, "I don't even need my guns for you." The guy lunges but I pull a move that Black Widow taught me, I wrap my legs around the guy's neck and twist snapping his neck killing him. Picking up my guns I take my time strolling over to Leon and Luis and releasing them. Once free Leon grabs me and starts scolding me about how dangerous that was and bla bla bla.

Groaning I kiss him just to shut him up. Luis whistles and I pull away smirking some upon noticing Leon blush, "I'm fine blondie. Now come on, you have a whiny chick to save." I turn and leave as my facade crumbles, I blush like crazy and start scolding myself mentally for kissing him.

* * *

**~~Nother time skip cause I lazy!~**

So we're back at the church and Leon checks in with Hunnigan once more and this time actually comes in later, "Hey Ay-" He quickly pulls out his gun upon seeing the merchant, "Wow! Leon chill dude! He's not one of them! You buy things from him!" He looks at me skeptically but slowly lowers his gun before walking to the merchant. They exchange a few words as he looks at the guns and ammo while I sit at the table. I place my wrist on the table and remember my bracelet.

Quickly I look down and start messing with it, it makes a whirring sound as it starts up and suddenly I hear a female voice say, "Yes Miss. Aya?" "Cecilia! Oh thank god I still have you!" If the AI had a face I'm pretty sure she would be smiling. "Of course Miss. Aya, your father told you that as long as you have on this bracelet I will be with you, also your suit he made for you is in here, he finally figured out how to make the suits smaller so you can carry one around." "Cooooooooooool! I'll use it when we desperately need it." I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see Leon staring down at me, "Here," I look down and see that he has clothes, "Where did you...?" "I bought them from the merchant. Figured you'd like to change into something else, those clothes are pretty dirty." Blushing slightly I smile and take them, "Thank you."

Leaning up I kiss his cheek and go into the next room to change, Ceci giggles and says in a sing-song voice, "Aya has a crush~~" "Shut up Ceci! Don't make me disable you!" "You wouldn't." "I did it to Jarvis, wanna bet I wouldn't do it to you?" "..." "Exactly."

"Oh! Ceci can you try and contact my father?"

"Of course."

I walk out in my new clothes after lacing up the combat boots. Leon looks up and blushes, "P-Perfect fit." The merchant is probably smirking but no one can tell cause of that damn scarf around his mouth. "Ceci, can you show me a holographic image of myself?" "Yes." A few seconds later a holographic me appears. I grimace at how bad I look, my hairs a mess and there's blood and dirt all over my face. The clothes look good on me though, I'm wearing what seems to be a black sports bra with a fishnet top, black shorts with a thigh holster for a pistol, and combat boots (surprisingly normal for me to be wearing actually).

I wave my hand through the hologram to dismiss it. Leon is already walking past me and opening up the trap door behind me, "Wait here, I'll let u know if it's safe to come down." Rolling my eyes I start finger combing my hair as he jumps down to inspect the path. As I'm putting my long raven black hair up into a ponytail he calls up, "It's safe!" I jump down and blush once he catches me, "I was fine Leon." "I know, but we can't take chances." He sets me down and slips a pistol into my gun holster.

As we walk Ceci starts talking, "Aya, I have reached your father. Would you like to talk to him?" "YES!"

I stop and stare at the bracelet waiting to hear my father's voice as Leon watches my bk for me. "Aya...? ...Ok...? ...Are... You...?" "What? Dad? Dad can you hear me? Ceci what's going on?" "Sorry Miss. Aya, the connection is bad, it seems we are in a whole 'nother universe. So you won't be able to talk to your father." Tearing up slightly I nod, "Ok so send him a message saying I'm ok and that I'll try and be home soon."

With that I take a shaky breath and turn to face Leon, "C-Come on." He opens his mouth to say something but I've already pushed past him and am walking up ahead not really paying attention to my surroundings. He jogs after me when we get to a ladder. "Aya l-" "I got it Leon." Before he can protest I'm up the ladder and inside of a house, "It's safe hero." I hear him grumble something and he climbs up beside me, "That's the place?" "Yep. Now we're gonna have to split up Leon, so we can get the key pieces quicker." We go to the back where we're suppose to go and split up, him going the long way to get his piece and me not going so far to get my piece.

* * *

**~Another time skip cause I'm half asleep!~**

I'm sitting on the church steps waiting for Leon to return with his part of the key when I hear growling. I look up right as a wolf lunges at me, we roll down the steps and I grab it's neck trying to keep it's snapping jaws away from my neck. "Aya! Use the suit!" "A little busy Ceci," I say through gritted teeth. Me and the wolf wrestle for a few minutes until I finally kill it. Panting I get up and dust myself off grumbling, "Leon S. Kennedy u better get your ass here fast or so help me I'll-" "You'll what?" Startled I yelp and look up to see Leon smirking at my reaction. "You ass-hat!" I slap his arm and take his part of the key from his pocket and put them in the door as he laughs at me.

Pushing the door open I climb up the ladder and jump to the panel that controls the lights, "Get moving blondie! Ashley's in there." I point to the door that's blocked by bars and start working on the puzzle. Once I complete it I jump down and wait for him to come with her highness.

Upon feeling someone grab my shoulder I turn and kick the person in the gut only to find Saddler has a hold of my leg. "Well shit on a cracker... I forgot about you." He raises an eyebrow amused, "Oh so you've heard of me." "Ya, and I know that you lose also." He smirks and twists my leg as I flip to avoid him snapping my leg. I bring my other leg up at the same time and it connects with his face. He let's go but his other hand hits me in the chest and I'm sent flying.

Gasping I cough up some blood as I hit the wall. All I hear is Leon yelling my name before things go black.

* * *

**Done! I have other chapters but I'm like kinda sick and stuff so no… No more chapters today. Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aya's POV

**So here's the next chapter and stuff. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers or RE4 people. I only own Aya, Percy, and Aya's AI Cecilia.**

* * *

When I come too I notice that I'm in a closet, Ashley's next to me and she puts her fingers to her lips as we hear gunshots and lots of cussing. She whispers, "Leon carried you here after we left the church. Are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard." Nodding and slowly sitting up wincing from the killer headache I know have I move to open the door when she stops me. "No! Leon said to stay here!" "Ashley I gotta go help them!" "But-" "No buts!" With that I'm out of the closet and running downstairs to find the boys surrounded. Leon notices me and growls, "Aya get back to Ashley!"

"No."

"Ceci, activate my Iron Woman suit." "Yes Aya."

There's a loud whirring that distracts the villagers as the bracelet starts expanding and covering my body with my Iron Woman suit. As the helmet clicks into place and the suit starts up I'm instantly connected to my dad. "AYA!" "Uh hi dad, busy at the moment!" I hold up my hand and its laser comes out killing the enemies I shoot. Sadly though using this suit also makes my lung disease act up, so after about 20 minutes I'm panting. "Aya stop using the suit!" "Dad I have to! If I don't we'll all die!" Suddenly the villagers leave and I fall to my knees and the suit changes back into a bracelet.

Leon scoops me up, "Hey, hey aya! What's wrong!?" Panting I say between breaths, "Lungs... Give me... Moment..." Nodding he sets me down against the stairs and talks to Luis while Ashley stays by my side. I look up at her and smile some, "You know Ashley, he's gonna get you out of this. No matter what." "What about you Aya?" I shrug, "He's not really suppose to save me, I just tagged along to help him save u since he saved my life. Once this is done I'm gonna try and get home. My brother and father miss me a lot."

She helps me up once I've caught my breath and we look at Leon. "So... Can I have my guns back blondie? Or am I to fight with my fists?" He looks at me like I'm crazy, "You have that suit. Why do you need guns?" "The suit needs to recharge," I lied. Huffing he gives me back my guns and leaves with Ashley in the middle of us. We get to an area where two paths go different ways. Leon moves to pull the switch but I stop him. "Hold on. I'm trying to remember what trap is which way." "What are the traps Aya?" "There's an El Granté, aka a huge ass zombie that's a pain in the ass to fight. You already know that though. Or there's chainsaw zombies and a lot of other zombies. But there's places to hide Ashley... So let's go that way." I point to the way I think the Chainsaw zombies are and he moves the switch that way.

We go through and all I see are little wooden houses, "FUCK!" Leon looks at me, "What...?" "THIS IS THE WRONG WAY!" He groans and me and Ashley start running to the doors trying to get them open before the El Granté appears. We're halfway to the second door when we hear it roar. "Shit, LEON COME ON!"

He starts running towards us and I shoot the platform up ahead and the rock comes down blocking his path. I shoot the final door and curse loudly as I remember that we forgot something very important, the key. So I leave Ashley with Leon and run by the El Granté narrowly missing its giant hand as it reaches down to grab me. It roars and chases me as I run through the rubble looking for the key. Upon finding it I grab it and stuff it in my bra.

Turning I hear Leon yell, "DUCK!" I finish turning just in time for a tree to hit my side and send me flying and I crash into Leon. He catches me and skids back a few feet. Wiggling out of his arms I take the key out and put it in the lock, opening the door they run through and I narrowly manage to limp through the door before that thing slams its fist down meat inches from where I was a second ago.

We sit and relax for a moment while Leon checks my wounds. I'm mainly bruised but my left leg is swollen and sprained. When we're ready to go he puts me on his back despite my protests and I pull out my handgun and shoot any enemies we come across.

After dodging thousands of enemies and a car we get to a castle, Ashley and Leon raise the drawbridge while I limp inside and make sure everything's clear. "Leon, I'm going upstairs." "Be careful Aya! Scream if you need help!" "K!"

I limp up the stairs and through the door, no enemies which is weird. So I continue walking unti midget standing in front of me. "Ok dwarf, what's with the bad Napoleon outfit?" "Zhat is offensive! Buz Zhat is beside the point. I'm here to collecz you." I point my gun at him, "Collect me?" "Oui, Lord Saddler veut de vous. Vous êtes un ... Outil précieux pour lui. Il a décidé que vous lui sera utile maintenant." I frowned, translation: ' Yes, Lord Saddler wants you. You are a... Valuable tool to him. He has decided that you will be of use to him now.' "Désolé de vous décevoir nain, mais je ne vais pas avec vous ! Dites bonjour à Golumn pour moi en enfer." (Translation: Sorry to disappoint you dwarf, but I am not going with you! Say hi to Golumn for me in hell.)

I shoot him and he's instantly at my side, "Nice try. Get her." Two creatures grab me and the dwarf puts a napkin over my mouth that smells like chloroform. I try not to inhale but my lungs make me at some point and I take in a huge gulp of it... Damn lugs. Then poof... Everything goes black.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

Ashley follows close behind me as we walk through the halls searching for Aya. 'She wouldn't have just ditched us right? I mean she's been with me so far... She wouldn't just leave me... Well she couldn't get that far anyways, she's hurt. Oh shit! She's hurt and I let her go off on her own! Leon your such an idiot!'

While arguing with myself mentally I don't hear Ashley saying my name. Suddenly she slaps me and I glare at her, "What!?" She points to the floor and I see Aya's guns. I scoop them up and notice that her handgun is still warm, "It was shot recently..." "What if they took Aya, Leon!?" My chest tightens up at the thought of Saddler having Aya, it tightens up even more when I think of what he might do to her. Suddenly I'm filled with rage at the thought of Saddler touching my Ayano. Realizing what I just thought I blush, 'Did I just say MY Ayano? Oh god... This CAN'T be happening.'

Ashley snaps her fingers in front of my face catching my attention again, "Come on! We have to find Aya! She'd do the same if it was either of us missing!" Nodding I put her guns up and walk down the hall with her. We get to a balcony and some French midget comes forth. "Hello Mr. Kennedy. It seems you have lost a friend."

Gritting my teeth I just stare up at him. "Lucky for you, I know where she is. Lord Saddler had me deliver her to him. He says, 'If you want her. Come and get her Kennedy. We'll be waiting for you on an island.'" "You son of a bitch! If he's done anything to her I'll-" "Fear not Mr. Kennedy, he has done nothing to your lover," I blush when he calls Aya my lover, "...Yet... Now goodbye, I shall be seeing you and Ms. Graham soon." He turns and leaves, "Wait!"

I clench and unclench my fists as I think of Saddler touching Aya. I grab Ashley and go through the castle, rescuing Ashley a lot of fucking times. And from time to time, finding a piece of Aya's clothes. That didn't make me too happy. It only fueled my anger.

* * *

**~TIME SKIP!~**

I get into the boat with Ada and we head towards the island that Ashley and Aya are on. I mumble, "Don't worry Aya, I'm coming for you..."

-Extended Ending!-

Ada looks at me, "Whose Aya?" I blush, "A girl..." "Oh? Does Leon have a crush? I thought I was your love interest." She pouts playfully. I roll my eyes, "Not anymore Ada."

"Ok hero, who is this Aya chick, how'd you meet her, and when did you realize you liked her?"

"Um.. That Aya chick is named Ayano Marie Stark, she came here from some place in America. She doesn't remember how though. I met her by saving her life in that village I was in when this all started. Lastly I realized I liked her when the midget told me that Saddler had her." "That midget had a name."

"Like I care, he not only took Ashley, but took Aya too. That guy isn't worth remembering in my book."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. So what are you going to do if you have to choose between Ashley and Aya? You may be only able to save one Leon..." I look at her and open my mouth to answer, "If I had to choose... I would choose to save A-"

**THE END XD JK!**

* * *

**Done! So I'm gonna have the third chapter up soon. Name of this story sucks I know. I'll fix it later when I have the chance to. Soooo ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Leon's POV

**OK I KNOW I'M SPEEDING THINGS UP WITH THIS STORY BUT I'M KINDA STUCK ON IDEAS ATM SO I'M SPEEDING THIS UP AND HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE MORE IDEAS SO YA! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM RESIDENT EVIL (SADLY!) I ONLY OWN AYA! **

**LEON: FIX YOUR DAMN CAPSLOCK KEY ZELLIE!**

**ZELLIE: I'LL HAVE THE DOCTOR FIX IT LATER! SO SHUT UP DX**

* * *

**Leon's POV**

**-Previously!**

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. So what are you going to do if you have to choose between Ashley and Aya? You may be only able to save one Leon..." I look at her and open my mouth to answer, "If I had to choose... I would choose to save A-"

Before I can answer Ada crashes into the side of a mountain, "Looks like we're here. See you later hero. I'll find out your answer later." With that she leaves and I'm stuck in the boat. "Women..."

* * *

**~Time Skip to when Leon has Ashley and they got the virus out of them. Y? Cause I ran out of ideas o.o~**

Ashley looks up at me, "Leon! Are you ok?" "I'm fine Ashley, what about u?" "Fine! Now let's go find Aya!" I nod and lead the way as we search for her. We get to where Saddler should b, and still no sign of Aya. Sighing I tell Ashley to go back to the jet skies we found earlier and wait there.

I go up to the boss and c Ada, so I cut her down and c Saddler. "Saddler! What did u do with Aya!?" "Oh, I have done nothing to her, I was waiting for u to come before I did anything to her." He reaches behind him and pulls Aya out. Her hands r bound and she's been gagged. "I'll let u say your goodbyes before she dies."

Removing the gag he pushes her foreword some, but not to far that he can't kill her easily. "Aya..." She looks up at me, "Leon... No matter what happens u have to kill him and save Ashley." She gives me a smile so sad that it breaks my heart. I reach forward and grab her. Cupping her face I kiss her passionately hoping that this won't be the last time we kiss. She kisses me back and then yelps as Saddler pulls her back.

"No!" Saddler kicks her in the back while holding her arms up pulling her arms out of their sockets and she screams. "STOP!" I shoot Saddler and he smirks opening his mouth and a giant eye becomes visible. Soon he's transformed and he picks Aya up throwing her over the side of the structure we're on. "AYA!"

I hear something shoot through the air and suddenly c Ada with Aya in her arms swinging over to safety, Ada fixes Aya's arms and Aya runs towards the edge. Towards me, "Leon! The eye! Hit the eye!" Nodding I aim and shoot. Every once in a while though I get distracted cause Saddler keeps trying to get Aya.

Finally I kill him, or so I thought. I turn and run to Aya scooping her up and kissing her deeply. She gives a muffled 'Mmmf' then kisses me back wrapping her arms around my neck. Pulling away panting I lay my head on hers and smile, "I'm glad your safe." "Same to you Blondie."

We laugh and then she goes pale, "Leon!" Before I can react, she's pushed me out of the way and the thing I feared most happens. A giant claw like thing has gone through her stomach, it lifts her up and I get a flashback of how Luis died. It throws her and she lands in the elevator coughing up blood.

Blinded by anger I aim and shoot at Saddler finally killing him. I pick up the vial that he dropped and hear a click of a gun behind me. I look to c Ada. She says something that I don't acknowledge as I stare at Aya... My Aya... Dying. I finally got her back and now I'm about to lose her yet again.

Suddenly something hits my head and I c it's a first aid kid, "Bandage her up. She'll live long enough for u to get her to a hospital. But u should hurry. This place is gonna blow soon." Then she leaves in the helicopter. I run to Aya and pick her up gently. "Aya..."

She looks up at me blood trickling out of the side of her mouth, "...Hey... Don't look so sad... I've been through worse remember?" "Heh... Ya. I'm gonna bandage u up then we gotta go ok?" "K.."Ibandage her up and carry her down to Ashley. I set Aya down on the jet ski then sit behind her with Ashley on the back. "Hold on Aya... We'll get u to a hospital. I promise." Then we take off. God let me save her.

* * *

**END SO YA BYE! **

**DOCTOR # 10: NO MORE CAFFEINE FOR YOU ZELLIE! Ah that's better.**

**Zellie: XD YAY! COMMENT…. THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY PARAGRAPHS DOCTOR?!**

**Doctor #10: I fixed them.**

**Zellie: NO YOU ASSHAT!**

**Leon: Uh…. Ya… Comment, and Zellie's sorry that this chapter is short.**


	4. FillerUPDATE DX

**SORRY GUYS THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER FOR ALL OF MY STORIES! SCHOOL IS KEEPING ME REALLY BUSY AND SO IS MY CHOIR! WE'RE GOING TO BE PREFORMING AT DISNEY WORLD ON JUNE 1****ST**** AND THESE AFTER SCHOOL REHEARSALS ARE EATING UP ALL OF MY FREE TIME! SO UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ARE ON HOLD, HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS DURING THE SUMMER SINCE I WILL HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME THIS SUMMER! SORRY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD SUMMER! BTW, I'LL B BK JUNE 6****TH**** SO START LOOKING FOR UPDATES THEN! BYE! **

**NATSU: ." ZELLIE'S CAPSLOCK KEY IS STUCK SO THAT IS WHY THIS IS ALL IN CAPS, SHE'S TYPING WAY TO FAST! THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN ZELLIE!**

**ZELLIE: HUSH YOU!**


End file.
